


The Darkness, Once And Always

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a loss is just too much to bear.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness, Once And Always

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Character death.  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 7, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: February 7, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, DC does, more's the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 434

He sits in the padded rocking chair, the spring breeze fluttering the muslin curtains at the window.

Rock, rock, rock.

Peace, quiet, colors soft, edges round.

_No! Mom! Dad! Noooo!!!_

Rock, rock, rock.

_Heartwrenching sobs, a child lost in the dark, pearls and sawdust…_

Footsteps approach out in the hall, passing by the closed door. 

**The Darkness always waiting, creeping at the edges…**

Distant voices muffled.

_I swear to bring all criminals to justice…_

The clock on the dresser ticks, ticks, ticks.

_Who’s that kid with the Batman?_

_That’s Robin to you, crumbs._

Rock, rock, rock.

_The handsome man in the rumpled clothes always smiles. He takes his glasses off. Such sad blue eyes! Gentle voice, the glint of tears._

A dinner cart rattles by on its way to somewhere, or nowhere.

The breeze is warm, tickling his skin.

_Beautiful star-spangled woman, a gentle voice like the handsome man’s. Hera help me?_

A bird trills outside the window.

_Sometimes it’s the pretty redhead, or the older gentleman. Sad, talking, garbled words. Raspberry sugar cookies._

Louder voices in the hall.

_Arkham’s waiting for this one._

The squeak of shoes fading away.

_Rao help him._

A plane drones in the distance.

_I can fly!_

_Oh, really? Are you Superman?_

_Watch me!_

Rock, rock, rock.

_I love you._

Fingers curl and uncurl.

_Laughter, silk sheets, dark drapes at the windows._

Tick, tick, tick.

_Never leave me._

Rock, rock, rock.

_Never._

Hedge clippers click out in the sunshine.

_You’re like the air I need to breathe._

Tired. He lays his head back.

_Riddle me this._

_The Bat and his little birdie._

_Purr! Is this why my Bat is no longer interested? Because of his little bird?_

_Maniacal laughter._

So very tired.

_You were almost killed tonight!_

**The Darkness whispers in his ear.**

I know the risks.

Whistling outside the window. Clip, clip, clip.

_Heated exchange, passionate coming-together, lips bruising, bodies tumbling, yellow and blue capes swirling, mingling…_

The rocker creaks, slowing down.

**The Darkness is there, always there, waiting…**

_I love to fly._

Laughter down the hall.

_Laughter, wild, crazed._

_The little bird flying, a dart thrown, plunging into the shoulder, the grapple line is cut…_

Sweet song at the window.

_Stunned, no time…his face turning, muscles rigid, the air whistling…_

Fingers white-knuckled on the chair arms. 

_Little bird’s wings clipped._

**The Darkness laughs maniacally.**

_Gasp!_

The rocking chair stops, eyes flying open.

Stumbling out of his chair.

**The Darkness once and always at his heels, now covers him like a black, billowing cape.**

He reaches the window, the birdsong ending.

A tear slides down his face as Bruce watches the robin fly away.


End file.
